


Cozy and Cold

by confessionsofachocoholic



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Awkwardness, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, Post-Canon, mention of nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessionsofachocoholic/pseuds/confessionsofachocoholic
Summary: A fluffy post canon fanfic.Summaries are not my strong point.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction. It is unbetaed, so I would like to apologise for any spelling, punctuation, grammar errors, etc.  
> I hope the characters aren’t too OOC… If they are it’s not intentional. Constructive criticism and/or any other forms of feedback are welcome (and greatly appreciated). Thanks! ☺  
> The title is taken from the song; 1234 by Feist.  
> P.s., I feel like this fan-fiction goes a bit off topic at random moments. But so help me if I don’t publish it, as I have been working on it since mid to early April. I’m one of those people who sometimes make things awkward, so I’m really hoping this fan-fiction won’t be too awkward. Thanks again! ☺

Simon was flicking through the channels on the T.V. when he heard a knock at the door. He felt a bit sluggish, but Penny was probably back with handfuls of heavy groceries (and books most likely), so Simon switched off the T.V., forced himself up off the couch and slowly shuffled towards the door.  
Simon opened the door sticking his head outside, making sure he wouldn’t accidently freak out any Normals with his tail and dragon wings. Simon was glad to see that the person behind the door was his boyfriend, Baz.  
“Hi Baz,” Simon said with a small smile, opening the door a little wider gesturing for his boyfriend could come inside.  
Baz entered the apartment in two strides. “Hello Snow.” He replied, smirking.  
Simon rolled his eyes at this. “I really don’t understand why you can’t just call me ‘Simon’.” he stated, hastily closing the door with a pouty confused expression, the one that Baz had always found adorable (not that he’d admit that.).  
“What can I say Love? Old habits die hard.” Simon tried not to face palm at Baz’s response, Baz on the other hand continued smirking.

~*~

Simon leant against the door as Baz removed his coat, scarf and shoes - the room settled into a peaceful state of quiet, until Simon let out an exhausted sigh, that is.

Simon was gazing aimlessly. Staring into space with a melancholy look in his eyes. Baz could sense that Simon wasn’t in a particularly cheerful mood and decided to try and find out what it was that was troubling his boyfriend.  
“Hey, what’s the matter?” Baz asked softly, taking Simon’s hands in his own, carefully leading him towards the couch and sitting down. Baz tugged gently at his boyfriend’s wrists, a gesture that compelled Simon to instantly flop down into the couch.  
“It’s well… nothing’s the matter,” Simon paused, “I’m just… tired.”  
“Really?” Baz asked looking over at his boyfriend raising a single eyebrow. Unconvinced.  
“Yes. Really.” Simon replied, snuggling close to Baz, resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder arms embracing his middle. Baz felt the warm tip of Snow’s nose lightly brushing his cold neck as he proceeded to wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s torso, in a way so as not to squish his wings.  
“Have you been doing much today?” Baz asked, Simon’s wild, glorious curls tickling his face as he spoke. “Not really,” Simon replied his voice calm, “Just been sleeping mostly. How about you?”  
“I’ve just been studying.” Baz answered nonchalantly then raised an eyebrow, in question, “Were you up late last night?”  
“Huh?” came Snow’s articulate reply. Baz sighed and rolled his eyes to the ceiling simultaneously.  
“I just asked if you stayed up late last night; you said you’ve been sleeping most of the day.” Baz repeated.  
“Yeah… something like that.”  
The conversation slipped away as the two remained on the couch in silence. The silence wasn’t uneasy, if anything it was pleasant. Comfortable. 

~*~

Simon was in such a calm (and tired) state of mind that he almost fell asleep. Simon’s head abruptly jerked upwards when he realised he was drifting off, which startled Baz.  
“Sorry,” Simon yawned.  
“There’s no need to apologise, am I boring you?”  
“As if! Besides, not everything is about you, you know.” Simon replied in a flirtatious and teasing manner that took Baz by surprise, causing a warm, stirring sensation in his chest.  
“Oh no, surely not, it’s not as if you followed me around for the entirety of fifth year or anything.” Baz retorted sneering, each of his words came out dry yet ironically drenched in sarcasm.  
“I thought you were plotting!”  
“I was plotting. I still am plotting! It just so happens that the plan I was plotting wasn’t the plan you expected.” Baz stated smugly. The apartment eased into quiet pause again.  
“So uh… speaking of plans…” Simon started awkwardly, “Could you stay tonight?” Simon asked, his teeth were crashing down on his bottom lip as he held his breathe, which he let go as soon as he noticed what he was doing. Simon didn’t want Baz to know think he was nervous. He was not nervous.  
Baz noticed the anxious look in his boyfriend’s eyes. “Sure, I’ll stay.” Baz said carefully, not wanting to push. “Is there any particular reason why?”  
“Well…” Simon cleared his throat, pausing for a moment trying to find the right words. “Sometimes I have nightmares on the nights you’re not here and um, even if you are here… but, if you’re around I just- I feel… safe.” Simon averted his eyes, feeling exposed and awkward to some extent. Simon hoped that he wasn’t being clingy or desperate, as he began self-consciously moving away.  
“It’s alright Love,” Baz whispered soothingly, “I’ll stay.”  
Baz slowly came closer towards Simon, reaching for his hand and gently squeezing it in a way that was comforting and reassuring. Simon intertwined their fingers as he carefully shifted himself into position that would enable him to gaze into Baz’s lovely grey eyes, bringing his free hand to rest on his shoulder, shyly moving his hand upwards slowly allowing his fingers to thread through Baz’s silky dark locks and massage his head.  
Baz reveled in the way his boyfriend was affectionately playing with his hair, as he pressed his lips to Simon’s briefly, and let go of his hand.  
Simon felt all his tensions melt away like butter on a piping hot scone as Baz’s knuckle’s caressed his lower back in fragile circular motions. Baz could feel Simon’s tail coiling around his arm -similar to the way a snake would wrap itself around the branch of a tree- as well as a strong desire to be closer to Simon. Almost as if he had read Baz’s mind, Simon wrapped his arm around Baz’s shoulders and pulled him forward, the two locked lips. 

~*~

Penny stood outside the apartment door, rummaging through one of the bags she was holding for her keys. She figured that Simon was probably asleep (there had been no indication that the T.V. was on), which meant that knocking would be entirely pointless. Penny continued the search for her keys –whilst attempting to keep balance of the library books and groceries- until she had (finally) found them.  
Penny opened the door and discovered her Roommate and his boyfriend on the couch cuddling? Sleeping? Sleep-cuddling?  
She decided it didn’t matter, if they were asleep she wasn’t going to wake them. Simon really did need to rest and Baz… well lets just say that even though Baz was one of her very few friends, Penny wasn’t about to chance the possibility of finding out if Baz was irritable when woken. She had perfectly fine instincts thank you very much (although some were known to question them *cough* Simon *cough*). The previously mentioned instincts warned her that, the wrath of a grumpy half-asleep vampire was not something she should consider lightly.  
Penny proceeded to put the groceries in their rightful places, making as little noise as possible so as not to wake the boys.  
As Penny was putting some tea away in the cupboard she heard some mumbling and rustling. The lovebirds it seemed had woken up. Penny left the kitchen seeing as though all the groceries were packed away -there wasn’t very much to be put away to begin with- (the reason she wasn’t at the apartment for most of the day was because she got caught up in the library.).  
“Fluttertwitered.” Penny said upon encountering Simon and Baz gazing dreamily into each other’s eyes (like the cliché saps they were) then, mentally high-fiving herself for her spot on Disney reference, as she strode into the living room and sunk into a plush cozy armchair.  
“You’re back.” Simon said, smiling.  
“Unless I’m a hologram.” Penny replied opening one of the books she borrowed from the library. Home, at long last.  
“Bunce, if you were a hologram, I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t be able to pick up a book and start reading it.” Baz stated, matter-of-factly. “Unless the book was part of the hologram.” Simon pointed out, Baz shrugged and nodded in silent agreement. “Besides,” Simon continued, “This is Penny we’re talking about, she could probably pick up a stack of books as a hologram.”  
“Are you two seriously talking about me to my face?” Penny asked the rhetorical question with a mock-offended tone.  
“Of course not Bunce, we’re talking about you in hologram form.” Baz was fully aware that Bunce’s question was rhetorical, but that didn’t mean he was going to pass up the perfect opportunity to be a smartass. Nor did Penny pass up the perfect opportunity to roll her eyes. 

~*~

A brief conversation had taken place before the apartment had once again obtained a tranquil silence (which excluded the sound of turning pages), 5 minuets later.  
The peaceful noiselessness remained as Simon and Baz stayed cuddling on the couch and Penny continued reading her book, but eventually lack of movement and the subtle flap of turning becomes a bit repetitive and mundane.  
The snapping shut of Penny’s book was what broke the silence.  
“Penny, did you buy any tea today?” Simon asked.  
“Of course I did,” Penny answered as if it was a no-brainer. “What else am I supposed to drink while I read?”  
“Water.” Baz answered.  
“I seriously doubt water is going to keep Penny calm enough to not throw a book at the wall.” Simon said.  
“You too would throw a book at the wall if you found a piece of mouldy pepperoni stuck to one of the pages!” Penny said, in the hopes of justifying a past action by mentioning a truly gross experience.  
“It was still before your tea drinking days!” Simon shot back.  
“Wait,” Baz said, needing clarification. “How does someone get a piece of pepperoni stuck in a book?”  
“Eating and reading at the same time.” Simon mumbled while shrugging.  
“Why would anyone think eating and reading at the same time is a good idea? It’s a recipe for chaos!” Baz exclaimed.  
“What I want to know is how anyone could manage to do both at once? Like, how can someone read if there’s food blocking their vision? Is there a spell maybe?” Penny wondered aloud.  
“I don’t think so…” Baz replied deep in thought.  
Simon stood up slowly. “I’m going to make us some tea…” He said, tiredly rubbing his eyes.  
“No, I’ll make tea. You can sit down.” Baz said.  
Simon just gave him a puzzled look.  
Baz sighed rolling his eyes. “I can see that you’re tired, I want to make tea.” Baz explained. Awkwardly.  
“Fine.” Simon said, flopping back into the couch switching on the T.V. and flipping through the channels. Pouting all the while.  
A not overly unreasonable amount of time later, Baz came out of the kitchen with tea (how the fuck Bunce had managed to place the tea on the highest shelf, in the highest cupboard, he did not know.) (And why the highest shelf, in the highest cupboard for that matter.) Baz handed a cup of tea to both Simon and Penny before settling down on the couch next to Simon, who was half watching a cooking show, half leaning into Baz as he took sips from his hot tea. And although there may have been emotional scars hidden beneath the surface of each of the young adults, for now there was a blissful moment of peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ☺


End file.
